Macchi MC.202 Folgore
Een van de beste Italiaanse jachtvliegtuigen uit het midden van de Tweede Wereldoorlog was Mario Castoldi's Macchi MC.202 Folgore ('Donderslag'). Het type was een doorontwikkeling van de Macchi MC.200 Saetta met stermotor, maar kreeg een Daimler-Benz DB 601 motor. Deze werd onder licentie gebouwd als de Alfa Romeo RA. 1000 RC 41-1 Monsone. Libië Testpiloot Carestiato ging met het toestel voor de eerste keer op 10 augustus 1940 de lucht in. De productieversie van de MC.202 serie werd in de zomer van 1941 in gebruik genomen bij de 1° Stormo in Udine. Deze eenheid arriveerde in november 1942 in Libië. De Folgore was een eendekker met lage vleugels met een naar binnen intrekbaar landingsgestel. Zijn bewapening bestond uit twee 12,7-mm Breda-SAFAT machinegeweren in de neus. Ook was er de mogelijkheid voor twee 7,7-mm machinegeweren in de vleugels. De motorproductie verliep langzaam en vertraagde de introductie van het type ernstig. Tijdens zijn loopbaan werd de Folgore nauwelijks gewijzigd. Hij werd in elf series geproduceerd. Uiteindelijk werd het toestel bij 45 Squadriglia van de 1°, 2°, 3°, 51°, 53° en 54° Stormi in Noord-Afrika, Sicilië, Italië, rond de Egeïsche Zee en in de Sovjet-Unie ingezet. De productie bedroeg rond de 1600 toestellen, waarvan er 392 werden geproduceerd door de moedermaatschappij en de rest door Breda. Tijdens één luchtduel bleek de Folgore met zijn vliegprestaties een geduchte partij voor de Supermarine Spitfire Mk V,maar zijn bewapening schoot ernstig tekort. Hoewel de Folgore iets beter was dan Amerikaanse jachtvliegtuigen,o.a. de Bell P-39 Airocobra, voorkwam zijn lichte bewapening dat Italiaanse piloten veel bommenwerpers van de geallieerden konden uitschakelen. De laatste ontwikkeling tijdens de oorlogsjaren van de MC.200/202 serie van Italiaanse jachtvliegtuigen was de Macchi MC.205V Veltro met Daimler-Benz motor. Toen Italië zich terugtrok uit de As, waren hier slechts 66 exemplaren van in dienst. De MC.205V Veltro ('Hazewind') zou wel een geduchte tegenstander zijn geweest voor de meeste geallieerde jachtvliegtuigen. Varianten Net als zijn voorganger de C.200, had de MC.202 relatief weinig wijzigingen tijdens zijn loopbaan, slechts 116, de meeste van hen praktisch onzichtbaar van buitenaf. De totale productie bedroeg 1554: 900 door Breda,150 door SAI Ambrosini en 403 door Aermacchi. Een van de verschillen tussen de prototype- en serieproductie was het gebrek aan een radio-antenne en het intrekbare staartwiel (deze verschillen veroorzaakten het lichte voordeel in snelheid), het verschil in snelheid is niet zo groot, de serie versie had het vaste staartwiel en de radio-antenne. Toch was de steun voor de motor, oorspronkelijk gemaakt in staal, vervangen door een lichter aluminium structuur. * C.202: Starte met de Serie VII, het vliegtuig had een nieuwe vleugel met voorzieningen voor twee 7,7-mm (.303-inch) Breda-SAFAT machinegeweren en een gepantserde voorruit (voorheen werden alleen de gepantserde stoel en de zelfsluitende tanks voorzien). Serie IX had een gewicht van 3069 kg met de 7,7-mm machinegeweren in de vleugels. * C.202AS: Voorzien van stoffilters voor operaties in Noord-Afrika (AS - settentrionale Afrika, Noord-Afrika), ze hadden weinig invloed op de snelheid en dus bijna alle Folgores hadden een stoffilter. Serie XI had een voorziening voor twee 50, 100 of 160 kg bommen, kleine clusters bommen (10, 15, 20 kg) of 100 liter tanks. Deze pylonen onder de vleugels werden zelden gebruikt, omdat deze Folgores nodig waren als onderscheppingsjager. * C.202CB: Deze had voorzieningen voor bommen of droptanks onder de vleugels. (CB - Caccia Bombardiere,jachtbommenwerper). * C.202EC: EC: Esperimento Cannoni (experimenteel kanon). Een vliegtuig (Series III, s / n 91974e MM) was uitgerust met twee, in gondels, gemonteerde 20 mm kanonnen met 200 patronen per stuk (het vloog op 12 mei 1943), later werd het toestel gemodificeerd naar een C.205V. Vier andere exemplaren werden uitgerust met de Kanonnen, maar ondanks de goede resultaten tijdens de tests,was er geen verdere productie omdat de kanonnen de prestaties verminderden. Er was in de Folgore geen ruimte om ze te monteren in de vleugels en de neus, ze werden later in de MC.205V/Ns gebruikt. Desondanks kreeg de Serie XII een nieuwe vleugel met MG 151 voorzieningen. Over het toestel bestaat weinig documentatie, omdat deze serie geproduceerd werd door Breda na de wapenstilstand en de productie werd stilgelegd door de vele vernietigende bombardementen van de USAAF, samen met vele andere o.a., de Macchi 205 productie en het prototype van de 206 (30 april 1944: na vijf dagen van zware bombardementen slaagde de USAAF erin om de productie bij Macchi en Fiat volledig stil te leggen). * C.202RF: Voorzien van een camera voor foto-verkenning (R -Ricognizione,verkenning), slechts een paar werden er geproduceerd, later werd deze rol overgenomen door de Veltro's. * C.202D: Prototype met een herziene radiator onder de neus, vergelijkbaar aan deze van de P-40. * C.202 AR.4: Tenminste één vliegtuig werd 'drone director' (gekoppeld met S.79's), er werden ook plannen gemaakt om de Folgore te gebruiken als Mistel met een AR.4 "radiobomba". Een soort radiogestuurde kamikaze bom. * C.202 met DB 605 motor en andere motoren: Macchi MC.202 met DB 605 motor werden aanvankelijk bekend als de MC.202 bis; later als de C.205 Veltro. De Macchi C.200, C.202 en de C.205 deelden veel gemeenschappelijke onderdelen. De MC.200A / 2 was een MC.200 met Folgore vleugels (MM.8238). Na de wapenstilstand, Aeronautica Sannita begon MC.205 wijzigingen aan te brengen bij de C.202s met DB 605s. Deze vliegtuigen zijn ook bekend als "Folgeltro". Ongeveer twee dozijn werden er gemaakt. Een andere Folgore werd uitgerust met een DB 601E-1 (1350 pk) in de zomer van 1944,maar deze hybride met Bf-109 F-technologie crashte op 21 januari 1946. De MC. 204 was een versie met een L.121 Asso (1.000 pk); deze werd voorgesteld in het begin van de oorlog (28 september 1940) , maar men bleef alleen de DB-601 motoren gebruiken. Vroege Folgores hadden originele DB 601S, terwijl uit de Serie VII, de RC.41s beschikbaar was. Italiaanse motoren hadden 100 pk minder vermogen dan de Duitse DB 601S. In musea * Macchi C.202 73-7/MM9667 (Serienr. 366): Is te zien in het luchtvaartmuseum van Vigna do Valle, gelegen op de gelijknamige luchthaven. * Macchi C.202: Is te zien in het US National Air and Space Museum te Smithsonian, met de markeringen van het 90° Squadriglia, 10° Gruppo, 4° Stormo. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen